Current algorithms for detecting near field communication (NFC) tags may be deficient in that they may use a timeout combined with a determination of an NFC tag's low level RF (radio-frequency) technology, to filter duplicate detections, sometimes called redundant detection. For example, if two tags are detected by an NFC reader within a given amount of time, and they are determined to use the same RF technology, an NFC reader may determine that the same NFC tag has been detected twice (i.e., the second detection is redundant), even when the two tags are different.